Regalo de cumpleaños
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Cumpleaños de Sakura. Un regalo especial por parte de Ino del cual Sakura se sentirá muy agradecida. Lemon


**Regalo de cumpleaños**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto. La historia a seguir es de mi total autoría.

* * *

— ¡FRENTONA! — el hermoso grito de la rubia Yamanaka dejó sorda a la pelirrosa "bella durmiente" —. Vamos frente de marquesina… arriba — volvió a gritar mientras abría las cortinas y la claridad se esparció por toda la habitación.

— ¡CERDA, YA MISMO CIERRA ESA PUTA CORTINA! — gritó tapándose aún más con las frazadas y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

— No, no… no vas a desperdiciar este hermoso día soleado… es tu cumpleaños, arriba…

— Y porque es mi cumpleaños quiero dormir…

— No, además… — se acercó a la cama y depositó algo en ella —: No podrás ver tu regalo de cumpleaños…

— Déjalo ahí y vete…

— Sakura… no seas grosera…

— Mmm… — sacó su mano y la movió de un lado a otro —. Tienes razón, gracias… ahora vete…

— Te golpearía, pero es tu cumpleaños y tu madre querrá verte… frentona maleducada…

— Si… si…

— Aunque sea ve tu maldito regalo antes de que me vaya…

— Está bien — suspiró y se destapó encontrándose con un muy peludo y oscuro amigo. Aquellos afilados ojos la escrutaron escrupulosamente y sin dudarlo, se arrimó a ella y pasó su suave cabeza bajo el mentón de la muchacha.

— ¿Te gusta? — dijo alegremente la rubia mientras acariciaba el lomo del pequeño.

— ¿Un gato? ¿Sabías que mi madre es alérgica a ellos? Va a matarme… — tomando al gato en brazos y acariciándolo.

— Pero es muy lindo ¿o no? además es perfecto para ti…

— ¿Por qué? Porque parezco una vieja quejosa ¿no? ¿Ese futuro me depara? — dijo entre risas y la rubia negó con la cabeza.

— Estás muy sola últimamente, un poco de compañía amistosa no hará daño… además, siempre te quejas que los hombres sólo quieren "eso" y bueno, ahora tienes un buen macho para cuidar… — rió Ino mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama. Sakura acariciaba el lomo del gato que se refregaba contra su pecho con ímpetu, logrando que le diera cosquillas.

— Es muy mimoso — sonrió besándole la cabeza —. ¿Tiene nombre?

— Sí, la mujer que lo dio para ti me dijo que se llama Sasuke… — sonrió.

— ¿Señora? — detuvo las caricias dirigiendo la mirada hacia la rubia y, extrañamente, el gato hizo lo mismo.

— Una amiga de mi madre encontró este gato en la calle y le pareció tan lindo que lo agarró, pero como ella no puede tener animales me lo ofreció y yo pensé en ti cuando lo tomé…

— Oh — luego sonrió y agarró al gato poniéndolo frente a ella, su nariz tocó con la del gatito y ella sonrió tiernamente —. Sasuke-kun ¿tienes hambre? — el gato le lamió la nariz y ambas muchachas rieron.

Sakura se puso en pie dejando al gato en el suelo para que se familiarizara con la casa mientras ella e Ino iban por algo de comida para el pequeño.

— Se ve que es cariñoso — dijo Sakura vertiendo leche en un platito y buscando algo de pescado. Ino se sentó en la banqueta junto al desayunador y abrió el frasco de galletas para comer algunas.

— Sí y se nota que le caes bien… — dándole un mordisco a la galleta de chocolate.

— Sip, bueno si eso no pasara creo que no podría tenerlo…

Oyó un maullido y dirigió su vista hacia el suelo, allí, el gatito se refregaba contra su pierna en busca de atención. Ella bajó ambos platos de comida y le acarició la cabeza.

— Come Sasuke-kun… debes estar muy hambriento — luego se irguió y se puso a preparar un poco de café —. Cerda ¿te quedas a comer?

— Por fin algo bueno — se rió mientras se ponía a su lado para empezar a preparar un desayuno. Posteriormente, el almuerzo fue hecho y devorado, y para la tarde, Ino se había marchado quedándose Sakura con su nueva mascota.

— Gracias mamá… no te preocupes, entiendo… que se diviertan y besos a papá… ¿Ino?... me regaló un gato — dijo lo último tímidamente, sabía que su madre se molestaría —. Ya lo sé — suspiró y vio hacia el gato que la miraba curiosamente desde la cama. Se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando éste arqueó una ceja —. Si… te escucho… — dijo dudosa mientras le daba la espalda al animal —. Es lindo y parece educado, nos vemos mamá… adiós… — cortó y se acercó a la cama. El gato se hizo a un lado y ella se pudo acostar, éste se echó sobre su vientre y se acurrucó allí para dormir.

Amaba a esa bola de pelos, era educado y muy dulce, pero lo que no podía aceptar era que espantara a todos sus pretendientes…

Cuando llegaban a la última fase, el maldito se lanzaba sobre el "pretendiente" y le arañaba la cara o le mordía o rasguñaba piernas y brazos. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, no dejaba ni que le acariciaran el pelo.

La primera vez, el muchacho recibió unas veinte arañadas en el rostro haciéndolo llorar y maldecir del dolor. Sakura no sabía como disculparse. Reprendía al animalejo pero éste aparentaba ignorarla y se lamía la patita pasándosela detrás de la oreja.

_Maldito ente del mal…_

— Tu gato es demasiado receloso, Sakura-chan… — comentó Naruto a unos cuantos metros de Sakura que era rodeada por el gato.

Sakura suspiró y se disculpó —. Es así con todos los hombres… no deja que se me acerquen…

— Por fin alguien que hace justicia…

— ¡Naruto!

El gato pareció a gusto con el comentario, pero no por eso bajó la guardia y delineó su cola por debajo del mentón de Sakura, luego refregó su cabeza bajo la cara de ésta con sumo cariño.

— Ese gato te ama… nunca he visto a un animal tan… como él — parecía sorprendido Naruto al ver las muestras de cariño del gato para con la pelirrosa. Luego sonrió, eso le olía mal, pero no podría hacer nada, desde lejos sentía algo extraño en ese pequeño animalejo.

— Si, pero es molesto cuando no puede alguien acercárseme…

— Sakura, el sexo no lo es todo — se burló el rubio recibiendo un libro en la cabeza y dejando un chichón ante su impacto.

— Tonto… — Sakura miró al gato y éste la miró fijamente a los ojos. Un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda a la vez que se sentía hipnotizada por la oscura y perversa mirada del gato.

— Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan… ¡SAKURA-CHAN!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? — miró hacia todos lados saliendo del trance. Naruto rió y se puso de pie.

— Debo irme… pórtate bien — señalándola con el dedo índice mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

— Tú también — sonrió y por último, oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse —. Debo dormir — dijo mirando el reloj y suspirando cansada —. Vamos Sasuke-kun, vamos a la cama…

Y sin pensarlo, el gato la siguió.

Unas suaves caricias que provenían desde su pantorrilla hasta sus muslos la hicieron estremecer de placer. La piel se le había erizado y el calor aumentaba considerablemente.

Sintió como unas uñas afiladas la torturaban suavemente, enloqueciéndola de goce por lo tan excitantes que eran.

El peso extra la estaba asfixiando deliciosamente y las lamidas bajando por su vientre la hicieron gemir; movió sus manos hasta chocar con una sedosa cabellera. Inconcientemente, empujó aquella cabeza para que bajara hacia su centro de placer y le hiciera ver las estrellas.

_Dios… que delicia…_

Los lengüetazos eran reiterados y profundos, hundiéndose en su carne como si necesitara beber de ella, de sus jugos que resbalaban a chorros. Arrugó las sábanas entre sus dedos y gimió aún más fuerte.

El sueño más erótico de su vida…

_Sueño_…

¿Sueño?

¡Sueño!

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el bulto que había bajo las sábanas, entre sus piernas y cuando las corrió se encontró con lo que podría decirse…

— ¡KYAAAAAA! — bueno, no era un monstruo, pero encontrar a un hombre en tu cama sin saber quien cojones es, no es nada agradable.

Prendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche y se encontró con aquellos ojos oscuros perforándole el alma y la mente con tan sólo mirarla, logrando aterrarla por lo perversos que se veían.

El shock fue cediendo y se encontró con el dueño de esos ojos, un hermoso muchacho de su edad que mantenía sus manos separando sus muslos. Su perfecto y delineado rostro, manchado por sus jugos, era tan sensual que la dejó sin aliento. Luego, sus ojos se perdieron en sus… ¿orejas?

Al no decir nada, el extraño chico acercó su cara a la entrepierna y siguió lamiendo. Ella dejó escapar unos cuantos jadeos y gemidos ante la tan cálida y lujuriosa atención que recibía en su flor.

— De-detente… por… por favor — murmuró deseando lo contrario, pero necesitaba respuestas.

El chico mordisqueó su clítoris haciéndola llegar al orgasmo. Pasó la lengua y abrió la boca para que sus fluidos cayeran en su boca, recibiéndolos hambriento y lleno de deseo, lamiendo para quitar los restos de la sonrosada vagina.

— De-ten… — no podía respirar, se le había ido el aliento y se sentía frágil, vulnerable y ese chico la observaba con algo oscuro detrás de esos negros ojos como la noche. Se acercó a ella felinamente, rozándola con su desnudez y aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo —. ¿Qui-quién e-eres?

Una sonrisa ladina surcó aquel hermoso rostro de aires sexópatas y con su nariz acarició el mentón de la chica, ronroneando en el proceso cosa que dejó shockeada aún más por los ruidos que hacía aquel muchacho.

Aquellas orejas le hacían cosquillas y cuando quiso tomar una, la piel se le estremeció ante el contacto de una lengua caliente y mojada por el largo de su cuello haciéndola jadear y abrir la boca en busca de aire.

— ¿Qu-quién e-eres, po-por fa-favor?

— Soy Sasuke… tu gato…

Fin…

Bueno, no aún...

Sakura se quedó congelada viendo al extraño de orejas. Éste le seguía lamiendo el cuello hasta llegar a su rostro, fijando sus ojos a los de ella mientras su dulce lengua acariciaba su nariz y sus labios, entreabriéndolos y acariciando los dientes de la chica, poniéndola más caliente en su estado de trance.

— Sakura… rrrrggg… — ronroneó sugestivamente despertándola de su trance. Dirigió sus ojos a los de él quien la tenía hipnotizada completamente —. Dime que deseas y te lo daré…

Abrió sus ojos en su totalidad y se tensó cuando los labios de él la besaron con una ternura casi inexplicable. Él seguía rozándose contra ella, calentándola a temperaturas inaguantables para una mujer ya lista para acometer.

— Sa-sasuke-kun… de-detente… — murmuró agarrándose de sus hombros al sentir su miembro erguido chocando con su intimidad. No podía controlarse, se estaba dejando llevar y eso era totalmente una locura.

— Sakura… quiero estar contigo… déjame entrar…

La lengua de Sasuke fue bajando hasta encontrarse con aquellos botoncitos sonrosados para lamerlos y morderlos con sus colmillos, haciéndola gritar de placer por tal sensación. Sus uñas afiladas acariciaban la anatomía de la chica con roces lentos y escalofriantes, estremeciéndola completamente.

Sakura ya no podía pensar, ya no tenía control de su cuerpo, sólo quería ser liberada y sentir el placer emerger desde lo más profundo de su ser.

— Sasuke-kun… ha-hazlo…

Sasuke movió sus orejas y sonrió ladinamente a la vez que la daba vuelta y la rodeaba con su cola por la cintura. Levantó las caderas de la chica y arrimó su gran pene a la entrada de la chica, haciendo círculos y mojándose la punta para poder lubricarse y entrar con facilidad.

Sakura arrugó las sábanas y abrió la boca mordiendo la almohada a la vez que sentía como algo largo y tangible se hundía tortuosamente en su ser, sacándole el aliento. Gimió fuertemente a la vez que pedía que se detuviera, no era virgen, pero ese pene era muy grande para ella.

Sasuke le mordió el hombro cuando sintió lo apretada que estaba y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando comenzó con el vaivén. Era deliciosa aquella sensación y sentía una felicidad casi inexplicable, la quería en su totalidad, amaba a su dueña.

— Te amo Sakura… soy todo tuyo… — ronroneó en su oído con ternura. Ella gimió y se dejó manejar por el chico-neko que le hacía el amor de la forma más tierna y pasional posible.

— Sasuke-kun — gritó cuando sintió que se rompía en mil pedacitos y luces blancas destellaban tras sus parpados. Ahogó el grito en la almohada y la sensación de ser bañada le llegó a las entrañas, la semilla de ese chico fue tragada por su interior.

Agotada, cayó en el sueño más profundo que nunca creyó tener.

Despertó algo confusa, no entendía nada. Se encontró desnuda, podía sentir las sábanas rozar su piel. Se sentía cansada y relajada, se sentía bien, pero algo le preocupaba y no sabía bien. Hasta que varias escenas hicieron eco en su cabeza y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados en busca de ese extraño chico con aspecto de gato.

Suspiró y se tocó la frente aliviada, había sido un sueño y qué sueño. Bajó las piernas de la cama cuando una voz la dejó helada.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas… _gatita_? — ronroneó alguien en su oído a la vez que pasaba la lengua por el lóbulo de ésta. Un escalofrío y un calor recorrieron todo su ser en un santiamén.

Esa lengua fue bajando hasta que unos colmillos se clavaron y arañaron deliciosamente la piel de su hombro. Sus pechos eran tomados por dos grandes manos adornadas por uñas realmente filosas.

Sakura inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia ese ser y lo que vio la volvió a dejar en shock. Era el chico que le había hecho el amor, el que decía ser su gato…

— ¿Sa-sasuke?

— Mmm… — levantó la mirada dejando de lamerle le piel para fijar su atención en ella completamente —. ¿Qué ocurre, _ama_?

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron aún más ante la pequeña palabrita aquella. Sasuke la volvió a recostar para poder acostarse sobre ella como cuando llevaba la apariencia de un animalito. Se refregó contra ella, una de sus orejas se aplastó cuando mimó con su mejilla uno de los bellos pechos de su dueña. Ella lo miró consternada y aún sorprendida ante tal momento.

— No entiendo nada… — murmuró —. ¿Quién eres?

— Sasuke… tu mascota…

— Oh… pero… ¿Cómo?

— ¿Cómo qué?

— ¿Por qué eres humano? ¿Cómo es que…?

— No lo sé, sólo sé que me puedo convertir en humano… frente a mi amo…

— Oh, ya veo… y…

— Sakura ¿me tienes miedo?

— N-no… bueno, no sé… es todo raro… — murmuró mirándole las orejas.

— Tócalas… — le pidió Sasuke con un triste semblante. Sakura accedió y acarició con cuidado y cariño las orejas del chico, éste enroscó su ondulante cola en una de las piernas de la chica mientras refregaba su rostro en sus pechos con mucho cariño y devoción —. ¿Te gustan?

— Sí…

— Qué bien… a mi me gustan estos — dijo contorneando con una de sus garras el pequeño pezón rosado derecho. Ella se sonrojó y tembló ante la caricia.

— Sasuke-kun esto es raro…

— ¿Crees? Para mí no…

— ¿No?

— Amo a mi dueña… ella me ama a mí… listo — ronroneó ante la sensación que le causaba la caricia de Sakura en su oreja —. Quiero hacerte feliz…

Sakura sonrió con ternura a la vez que recibía un dulce lengüetazo en la nariz y luego rozaba ésta con la del chico-neko.

Unió sus labios a los del chico y se dejó llevar por aquella locura. Éste comenzó a bajar pasando su lengua por su cuerpo hacia un único destino en el cual le daría placer como el día anterior.

Sí que era una locura, un chico guapo con apariencia de gato que te ama devotamente y hace el amor de la manera más placenteramente no se obtiene todos los días.

Después le agradecería de la manera correcta a Ino por ese regalo de cumpleaños especial.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:** _Hola de nuevo yo más pervertida que nunca. Adiosín y espero que les haya gustado :3_


End file.
